A SasoSaku Attempt
by The Magician of MoonLight
Summary: This is how I feel the Battle between Sakura and Sasori should have ended...Fair warning this is only my second story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, my name is AlphaSigma and I am trying for a SasoSaku story/one-shot. This is my first time with this pair and only my second story, so please be kind. In all honesty I'm tying this pair because I love it and I feel the need to pay tribute to one of the greatest SasoSaku writers around, that's right, I AlphaSigma, am trying this for Gigi.

Note: The story takes place during the battle with Sasori

**In The Cave**

There was rubble everywhere the eye could see, but in the middle of it all stood three figures. Their names: Sasori, Chiyo, and Sakura. Both Chiyo and Sakura were exhausted, but neither were going to drop until they KNEW Sasori was stopped.

"So, are you two finally going to give into me?" asked Sasori with the air of arrogance. Yet despite this arrogance, most of his weapons and puppets were destroyed or horribly mangled.

Sakura, enraged by the question, yelled "NEVER! Why on earth would we give into you we won't sto" Sakura's rant had been cut off by Chiyo passing out, thus dropping the chakra string attached to Sakura.

"Chiyo!"

"Humph, about time the old hag dropped. Now the true fun can begin, between You. And. Me."

The way Sasori had ended sentence made Sakura shiver. It almost seemed it came out in a purr, but puppets/people can't purr…right?

"Bring it on, you are going down!" Sakura boasted with energy she didn't have, heck Sakura felt as if SHE could fall at any time, but she's also not one to back down…ever.

With a load battle cry of 'Cha!', Sakura charged Sasori, who was just standing there smirking with pleased eyes. Just when Sakura was about to hit Sasori she stopped.

'What? What the heck is going on' She then saw the light blue glow of chakra string leading from her body to Sasori's hand.

"Release me, dang it!"

"No, I just caught you, so why would I release you?" Sasori replied to her demand. Sasori then made Sakura straighten up and began to circle her like a hunter ready to strike.

While being circled Sakura began to think, 'Crud, how on earth do I get out of this. I have no way to break these strings.' And needless to say she wasn't coming up with much.

"What do you what Sasori!"

Sasori paused in his examination. Looking up at Sakura, and giving that strangely pleased look again, he smiled.

"What do I want? Why Sakura dear I thought it was obvious." Walking around so he was directly behind Sakura, he leaned forward, so his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered

"I want you"

With that comment Sakura gasped and shivered. Beginning to struggle again her binds Sakura began to protest.

"No! You won't have me, you'll never have me, and you'll nev-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

While Sakura had been ranting (again), he ignored her and began to take her measurements with a measuring tape he had pulled out, seemingly, nowhere. Sasori, not deterred by Sakura's useless struggles, answered her question.

"I'm taking your measurements my dear"

"Ok, why are you taking my measurements and don't call me my dear, I'm not your anything!"

"I need your measurements for your dress." Sasori answered, ignoring the last part of what she said.

"Dress? What dress" Sakura was now becoming worried.

Sasori, being finished with his measurements, stood up and faced Sakura. With a large grin Sasori spoke

"Your wedding dress."

"Wedding dress! I'm not getting married and if I was who would I be getting married too?"

"You are getting married and you are getting married to me" Sasori said leaving no room for questions.

Sasori then plastered his lips over Sakura's, pulling her body to his as close as possible, in a very heated kiss. Sakura's body responded in utter bliss and she couldn't help but moan.

"mmm"

"That's right my dear, you will _give into me_" Sasori said breaking the bliss inducing kiss.

Sakura gasped remembering what he had said earlier to her and Chiyo and asked

"What" it came out barely more than a whisper. Sakura, still dazed from the kiss, was beginning to see his intentions.

"That's right; I wanted _you_ to give into me and my grandmother to give into exhaustion."

Sakura had begun opening and closing her mouth, trying to say something, ANYTHING! But nothing could work its way out.

"Now, now my dear, you're in my care now, there's nothing to worry about" Sasori said as he tied HIS Sakura up in chakra strings. And as he picked her up and began to walk away, leave Chiyo behind, Sasori continued his thought from before.

"Your dress will look perfect on you, once I make it, and you don't have to worry about planning a large ceremony it's already done."

Sakura's vision began to turn dark as Sasori continued to list thing she wouldn't need to worry about in his care. The last thing she heard before she gave into the darkness was…

"I look forward to our honeymoon and the children you WILL give me"

**End**

So, what did you think? Should I add more? Should I just stop and delete this story?

Please read and review…

Why do we always say "Read and Review" when clearly the person has already read the story and all the author needs them to do now is review? That just doesn't make sense, so I plan to say it right.

*Ahem*

Thank you for Reading and Please Review

AlphaSigma


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm here to try and continue my SasoSaku story since so many people wanted me to continue it.

I hope this turns out to your satisfaction.

**In a room somewhere**

Sakura was lying on a large bed, still a passed out from exhaustion, having a dream that caused her to twitch and flinch in her sleep. While this was happening, there in a dark corner of the room, a watcher sat waiting, waiting for his beloved little darling to wake up and be with him.

_Sakura's Dream_

"_Where am I" the dream Sakura wondered._

_Sakura seemed to be standing in a large house, if the view out the window was anything to go by not only was the house huge so was the property it resided on, wearing lovely red silk dress that hugged her form like a lovers arms._

_Sakura knew standing around being confused was not going to get her anywhere, so she began to look around. What she found was that she was in a bed room, with beautiful furniture that looked handmade. There was a fireplace directly in front of the bed with chairs on both sides, probably so they could be moved in front of the fireplace without much effort, and all round the fireplace were a bunch of pictures. Sakura went closer to get a better look at the pictures._

_The first picture she looked at was a photo of an adorable little boy, who didn't look more than 2, playing with some blocks. There was something familiar about this little bot that Sakura just couldn't place her finger on. The next photo was of what looked like a party, but she couldn't tell because the picture was blurry, the photographer must have been moving or was jostled about by the people around him._

_After going through more pictures, several of that little boy doing various thing (his parents always seemed to be blurry), Sakura backed up from the fireplace and realized she missed something, something big. There over top of the fireplace, like any rich family, was a portrait, a family portrait. The first thing Sakura saw in that portrait was the little boy, next thing she looked was the mother and when she did it caused Sakura to take a sharp breath of air. The mother looked like her! No, the mother was HER! How could have this happened? She never been married, heck she never even kissed someone, after what she went through with Sasuke she didn't want to be hurt again._

_Still in shock that the mother was her and that was HER little boy, Sakura's began to wonder over to the farther and what she saw caused her to run from the room. She now knew why the little boy looked familiar; he looked like his father. And the father, her husband, was Sasori._

_After Sakura had bolted from the bed room, she ended up running around aimlessly. After getting herself somewhere, it looked like a living room, Sakura had to sit down. She had been running for a while and doing it in high heel shoes, not something she enjoyed, so Sakura collapsed on the comfy looking couch. After regaining her breath, Sakura set out again in search of an exit._

_After what seemed like an hour Sakura had passed a kitchen, a paint studio, a music room, a very large bath room, and a whole bunch of closed doors she was afraid to open( in case Sasori was on the other side), when she finally reach the(grand) front hall. Sakura sighed in relief, it had taken too much time to get here in here opinion, but before she could get more than a couple of steps forward, there was a loud cry._

"_Mommy!"_

_And something hugging her legs._

_ Looking down she saw the little bot from the portrait only older, he looked to be around 6 or 7 now, the boy looked up back at her with a large smile and eyes filled to the brim with love._

"_Mommy, Mommy, guess what?" The mini Sasori said._

_Unsure of what else to do Sakura responded._

"_W-what is it s-sweetie."_

_The little boy frowned at her stuttering._

"_Is something wrong Mommy? You don't sound good." This boy clearly had excellent observational skills, so had to work up an excuse as to not arouse any suspicion from._

"_It's alright sweetie, you just caught me off guard because I'm so tired. But I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you."_

_ He seemed to believe what she had said and began to smile again._

"_That's good, I don't like it when Mommy is sad or sick and neither does Daddy."_

"_A-ah, well I don't like it when either of you two is sick or sad either, but you know that don't you." _

_Sakura had managed to end that topic and tried to steer to something else._

"_Now, you were about to tell me something?"_

"_Oh yeah! I know what I want for my birthday!"_

_ Sakura, who was stunned to say the least, was about to ask what he wanted, when a pair of arms wrapped around her torso pulling her back into a chest, a well-muscled chest. Sakura didn't have to turn around to know who it was, considering the boy shout of 'Daddy!' and connecting it to the portrait, it could be no other than Sasori._

"_So, you've finally figured out what you wanted for your birthday Sasoshi?" The sound of Sasori's voice, combined with the vibrations she felt with her back against his chest, made Sakura shiver._

"_Yup! And I thought through it carefully just like you and Mommy told me too." The little boy, now known as Sasoshi, said._

_ Sakura felt she should speak._

"_Oh? What do you want then?" Sakura had spoken calmly, an amazing feat considering she didn't feel all that calm, but was honestly curious about what Sasoshi wanted for his birthday. What she say, she loved small children._

"_I want a little brother or sister!"_

_ Sakura froze as she felt the arms around her tighten, most likely in delight, and heard/felt a soft purr coming from the man behind her. She had to think up an excuse and quick!_

"_Now Sasoshi, it takes a long time to get a little brother or sister are you sure you don't want anything else?"_

"_Nope" Was the chirped reply._

_ Sakura was beginning to panic, inwardly of course, there didn't seem to be a chance to change his mind. At this point Sasori put his two cents in._

"_Well then, if you're willing to be patient you get your younger sibling."_

"_Really!"_

"_Yes, now go practice your jutsu. You have a test at the academy tomorrow."_

"_Alright!" With that Sasoshi ran off to do his father's wishes, Sakura alone with her 'husband' Sasori._

_ The pair stood for what felt like eternity; well it felt that way to Sakura, until Sasori began to speak._

"_Now that we know what Sasoshi wants for his birthday, we should get started on it as soon as possible don't you think?" At the end of Sasori's statement he began to purr and nuzzle Sakura's neck, leaving kisses and licks as he did._

"_U-um" Was all Sakura could get out._

_ Suddenly Sakura was off the ground, pulled into Sasori's arms bridal style, and being carried down through the twisting; turning hallways of the maze like house, when they arrived back at the room Sakura had started in. Walking over to the bed, gently putting Sakura on it, Sasori began to lean over her. Sakura was unable to move locked in his gaze of lust, passion, and love. Leaning even closer now, their lips were brushing, Sasori whispered._

"_Let us make another wonderful master piece, shall we."_

_End Dream_

Sakura woke up with a jolt. Breathing heavily trying to calm her heart beat, Sakura kept thinking to herself.

'It was just a dream. It was just a dream, it was just a-'Pausing mid thought Sakura began to take in her surroundings.

She was situated on a large canopy bed, which was covered in red and black silk, which also had sheer red curtains. Moving the curtains, on her left, Sakura saw a desk covered with work materials and various _puppets_ hanging from the wall around it. Sakura's memories came rushing back to her in waves, reminding her, what had transpired beforehand.

Taking a deep breath Sakura gathered up her courage to look over to the other side of the bed, on the other side of the curtains. Drawing the curtains back Sakura stopped breathing, because on the other side was the same bed room from her dreams, the only thing missing was the pictures around the fireplace. Sakura then saw a movement in a dark corner.

"W-who's there, SHOW YOURSELF!" Sakura had started out weak, but managed to shout at the end. She hoped it sounded threatening.

A dark chuckle was all she got in return.

"Now Sakura, is that anyway to speak to your groom?" Sasori said as he walked out of the shadows and right next to the bed. Sitting down on the bed Sasori waited for Sakura to respond and respond she did.

"What! You are NOT my groom! And I don't want to marry you!"

"Yes, yes I am and you do not get a choice in this. This, our marriage, is meant to happen."

At this comment Sakura began to charge up chakra in her fists, well she tried to anyway, not feeling her chakra come at her command she looked at her hands and saw two things. One was the cause of the lack of chakra, seals, Sasori had placed them on her while she had been sleeping. The other thing she saw were white sleeves, this made Sakura confused, she hadn't been wearing sleeves or white earlier. That could only mean one thing…

"YOU PREVERT! You changed me while I was asleep and you put chakra seals on me!"

"Of course I changed you. You need to be ready for our wedding today, and I'm not about to let someone else see what is mine, my beautiful doll. I'll take off the seals as soon as I KNOW you have come to understand that your place is beside me."

"Wedding! Today!" Out of all Sasori had said that was the main thing Sakura had heard.

While Sasori had been talking before, he had pulled Sakura into his embrace and was stroking her hair. Sakura, into much shock from hearing about HER WEDDING TODAY, did nothing to struggle against him. At this point Sakura got a good look at what she was wearing.

It was a beautiful white wedding dress that went down to her toes and finger tips, but with a 'V' neck, neckline that showed off her graceful neck (shows this part because she knows she looks good with V-necks). Around the cuffs of the sleeve was a complex design and from what she could tell that design was also around the hem of the dress and the neck line. While Sakura was deep in thought someone had come in and spoke to Sasori. When he was finished he spoke to Sakura, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Come now, our priest has arrived"

"Now?" Sakura couldn't believe it, she thought she had more time!

"Yes now." Sasori rose up, bring Sakura with him and began to walk to the door. Half way there Sakura began to struggle.

"NO! No, I will not marry you! I can't, I won't! I'll-" Sakura was cut off by some pressing against her lips, her eyes widened when she saw it was Sasori's own lips that had quieted her. Now that Sakura had stopped moving, trying to stop him, Sasori took his chance to press his lips more firmly against her to ry and get a reaction from his future wife.

When Sasori pressed his lips more firmly one of his hands move down to Sakura's rear end and gave a gentle squeeze, making her gasp. Using this wonderful moment to his advantage, Sasori slipped his tongue into her mouth. Thus, leaving Sakura breathless, dizzy, and unable to think straight, all she could do now was comply with Sasori's wishes.

"Now…" Sasori said after pulling away "Let's go, we don't want to keep people waiting, now do we."

The wedding had gone by in a blurry with faces of people she had never met filtering across Sakura's vision. And when the priest said 'You may now kiss the bride' (When had she said 'I do'?) and Sasori pulled her into, another, heart stopping kiss, she remembered what came after the wedding.

'No' Was her only thought, but her body seemed hopelessly lost and wouldn't move.

The reception went by faster than the wedding and soon she was back in the bed room with Sasori. Sasori was hold her closely to his body looking like he had the world in his hands when she realized why her body wouldn't move at her command, his chakra strings had prevented her from moving. With revelation Sakura knew she couldn't win, not with her lack of chakra and his chakra strings against her. While lost in her thoughts, Sasori had begun nuzzling, kissing, lick, and rubbing all that he could reach, Sakura unknowingly responding to his touch. Lowering her down to the bed Sasori said.

"Let us make a master piece, shall we?"

**End**

Um…wow, I didn't know I had that in me!

Oh by the way Sasori and Sakura make PLENTY of 'master pieces' in their time together and Sasoshi was named after his father, cute huh.

Thank you for reading and please review

AlphaSigma

P.S- PM if you don't understand something from the story and I'll do my best to explain.


End file.
